Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In an increasingly mobile world, it may now be common for a user to have one or more mobile devices such as phones or laptop computers that he or she uses regularly while away from home or the office. Such mobile use of the devices may often involve use of a charged battery to power the devices. Prolonged use of the batteries may deplete the batteries, which then may be recharged in order to continue providing power to the devices.
In order to recharge the batteries, finding an electrical outlet or other suitable charging mechanism that is convenient to the user of a device may often be involved. However, even if a convenient electrical outlet can be found, the user should have a wired charger that is compatible with the device and that is also compatible with the electrical outlet. In many instances, the user may not have the wired charger with him or her because wired chargers can be bulky and thus not easy to carry around. In those instances where the user does have a wired charger, there may not be a compatible electrical outlet available for use, such as if the user is traveling in a foreign country.